Kara Wade
Kara Wade is a fictional character from the Stealth movie and Stealth fan series. She is young woman, who flies like jet pilot. She is American and Italian. Originally she was flying with Ben and Henry in special Talon squadron. She is often sensed like strong woman, with hard nature, but still elegance of lady. With soft and gentle mind. Kara was too the first woman main character in series. Personality Kara can be described like very strong woman and person. She always seems to have strong earth under her legs, because she always knows what to do. And in every situation keeps her head cold and mind concern. What makes her perfect match for jet pilot. But after this she has gentle and nice nature, caring about others. It's well to see when she was the only one from the team who immediately declined to attack by Cumming's order. when she discovered it could kill all people in large distance. She is the one who always checks safety of humans of every attack. She is very hard in nature when it comes to fight, and she could even run away by the whole squad of Korean soldiers by herself. Kara knows very well where her place is, and that's her team. With Ben and Henry. Unlike Ben she too doesn't seem so furious about EDI joining them. But it too makes her a little worry. When he kills Henry she too gets furious on him, and begs Ben to take him down. She is too often seen arguing with Henry about the important place of women in the world. And his one time relationships. She too doesn't seem very happy about Ben's flirting with other women. And is quite very often sarcastic to him about it. Just like Henry said she got very high by hard work, and because of that Ben doesn’t want to destroy her career. And it looks they love each other secretly. She admits in the end of movie. But they still didn't get together. Kara is in Stealth 2 first mentioned, when she is on visit of her parents. In sequel she shows very strong sense for family, and her childhood. It is shown Ben still didn't get to tell her his true feelings and is keeping their relationship on cold point. That made Kara to return to her old passions like writing her own book and remember on her family and past. Kara is still very touched by Henry's death and because of it she gets very angry and furious when she finds out EDI is alive and even on the carrier. And she doesn't care if he will hear her true feelings. This made her feeling very unsure about Ben, because she trusts him like best friend, and this seems to her like betrayal. Kara then becomes very cold unpleasant mainly to EDI. And she too showed some anger to Ben. But true is that she is only scared about EDI, because she doesn't trust him and is afraid he will hurt them again. Like he took away Henry from hem. Ben after all makes her mind, and after meeting with Keith Orbit she changes her mind a bit. But her stubbornness keeps her fear of EDI on first place. What makes EDI try killing himself, but he is stopped by Ben. She doesn't have in mind to forgive AI, but when Henry appears it makes a big shock to her and is really confused what to do next. Because the main reason for her hate disappears. 'Trivia' *Kara actually admits in Stealth 2, that she loves Ben, for first time, she almost said it to him, but she stopped. Later she told Edi the truth, when they were sure Ben doesn't hear them. *Kara is the Italian name Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:American characters Category:Italian characters Category:NAVY Category:Plots Category:Female characters